


无标题

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi wangjunkai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	无标题

易烊千玺打开房门的时候，已经是半夜。

房间里的主灯已经关掉了，只留了门口的灯以及不远处床头柜上鹅黄色的台灯。

想来也是那人给他留的。

他在门口换了鞋，走到床榻前俯下身来看着那人的睡颜。

眼皮下深厚的黑眼圈，越发深陷的颧骨。

他又瘦了些......

上次见面时两人都还套着卫衣，头发好像也还没有那么长碎，仔细一想，原来他们又有很长时间没有见面了。

易烊千玺伸出指尖描摹着那人好看的眉眼，附上前去落下了亲吻。

熟睡中的人似是感受到些什么，皱了皱眉，不自觉的抬手揉了揉被亲吻过的眉间，又在身边摸索着什么。

易烊千玺看着面前的人不由得好笑，他将手机调至静音充上电后，轻手轻脚的拿着衣服去了隔壁换洗。

霸占完助理的浴室捣鼓清爽了才回了那人的房间，进门后还不忘把门又反锁了几道。

躺进柔软的大床里时易烊千玺长舒了一口气，他扭头便能看到身旁人的睡颜，也能抱上他日思夜想的人。

他将人搂紧了自己的怀里。

小猫儿似是感受到熟悉的温度和气息，动了动挣扎着醒了过来。

“千玺.........”

他迷离着眼睛，根本没看清抱他的人，嘴里便喊出了自家恋人的名字。

他分开腿，乖顺的趴到那人的怀里，像个小考拉一样扒在易烊千玺身上。

刚睡醒的小孩儿真是太乖了，易烊千玺伸手环住他的腰，将他向上提了些，伸手拍了拍小猫儿的臀肉。

王俊凯被这一拍突然就醒了，他睁开眼从那人身上爬了起来，确认了真的是自己的男朋友，又想要从人身上翻下去。

易烊千玺按住了在自己身上乱扭的人，不由得一阵疑惑。

“哥你干嘛？”

猫爪子还没伸开，便被人翻身压到了身下。

小猫儿一脸紧张，又带着些许颤抖，易烊千玺挑着眉似是懂了些什么。

微信的聊天记录里留着的最后一句话是

弟弟每次都好难进去啊

轻笑声在耳畔边晕开，惹得王俊凯肚皮间开始酥痒，先前浴室里跪在浴缸动作的场景一下子全部重现在了脑海里。

他别过眼去，带着三分羞涩三分情动，惹得易烊千玺在人耳边呼了几口热气。

“嗯.........”

一声猫叫的低吟从喉咙间钻出来，王俊凯缩了缩脖子，原本握着易烊千玺手臂的小手又紧了些。

“做吗？”

易烊千玺吻了吻小猫的嘴角，调笑着问他。

先前的睡意已经溜得差不多了，刚睡醒的男人又是最不能撩拨的，身上的每一处都是敏感点。

易烊千玺侧压在他的身上，手指在他的身上的滑动揉捏着，感受着小猫天生偏凉的肌肤，手感舒服。

“千玺.......”

王俊凯有些急促的轻喊着身上的人，带着刚睡醒的低哑，一点点的鼻音，惹得他身下又硬了几分。

他抓着王俊凯的向身下引去，小猫听话的握上那处炽烈，感受着海绵体快速的膨胀和坚硬。

王俊凯不算娴熟的用手套弄着，尽量带给男朋友一些舒缓。

他身上丝质的睡衣被轻松的扒下，不知被扔到了何处，房间里的空调温度开得有些低，温润的肌肤触到冰凉的空气时让他不禁打了个寒战，但很快易烊千玺温热的手掌便顺着腰际摸了上来。

湿软的唇舌也从脖颈处缓缓下移，在王俊凯的锁骨间舔弄含咬，弄得他下意识绷紧了身体，手也失了力道。

易烊千玺嘶了一声，下沉着腰用那处顶了顶身下的人。

“哥哥，轻点儿啊.......”

王俊凯吓得连忙放开手里已经开始冒水的东西。

转而搂上了易烊千玺的脖颈，有些歉意的摸了摸弟弟后脖颈上凸出的颈椎骨。

他分开腿环住易烊千玺的腰身，有些难忍的蹭着，嘴里时断时续的喘息声，脸上早已经变得绯红。

易烊千玺伏在他身上，沿着小猫若隐若现的腹肌向下吻去，手指趁着那人不注意时向后送了进去。

许久不曾造访的地方没有预想中的干涩，反而湿润紧致。

他愣了一秒，却又很快反应过来，便顺着乖顺的小口向内直达那处凸起，连着戳了几下。

“啊.........千玺！！”

王俊凯许是没料到易烊千玺会这样，快意来得太过直接，他小声而又急促的叫了一声。

“哥哥好乖。”

易烊千玺送上夸赞和奖励，吻上小猫的嘴，送去甘甜的津液，手却不曾停下，施了力道的开拓这份为他备好的礼物。

“唔唔唔!!!”

王俊凯的嘴被堵住，呻吟和叫声都被堵在喉间，他知道易烊千玺在欺负他，却又躲不开，只得带着羞耻接受着。

两只小舌在唇齿间游离玩闹着，来不及吞咽下的津液从嘴角溢出，顺着剧烈交缠的身影晕开、滑落、蒸发直到消失不见。

“我要进来了哥哥.......”

易烊千玺叼住王俊凯通红的耳廓，双手将他的腿分得更开了些，跨间的炽热顶在馋的不断翕合的小口出戳弄着，让它咬住，又顽劣的拔出，来回逗弄了几次。

王俊凯又气又羞，易烊千玺在床上的恶趣味他心知肚明，只好软着声音喊

“我想要.........唔！！”

余音被撞散在了空气里，硕大的前端顶进来的时候王俊凯差点没喘过气来。

太久不曾感受过这东西的厉害之处了，尽管做足了准备，却还是难逃被撑满的胀痛。

易烊千玺狠着心一次性送了进来，内壁的高温和吸裹绞得他头皮发麻，恨不得直接开动。

可他不忍身下人的痛楚，抬手擦去那人额头间的细汗，安抚的亲吻那人的眼睑和鼻尖。

王俊凯闭着眼睛停顿了一会儿，才缓缓睁开眼对上易烊千玺的视线。

那人琥珀色的瞳孔里藏着无尽的温柔和心疼，他的皱眉，抿唇和额间的青筋，让王俊凯的心软得不行。

他把脸埋进那人的颈肩，亲昵的蹭了蹭，轻声的叫他

“千玺.........你动吧。”

他身体里蛰伏的事物随着肌肉的移动开始晃动了起来，那被摩擦的胀痛一点点散去，原本带着的痒意又跑了出来。

最初几下只是简单的进出，看着王俊凯不怎么难受了，易烊千玺才敢施力的顶弄起来。

“啊......不.....”

酥麻的快意腾升了起来，原本冒着水的前端又开始淅淅沥沥的吐出了些白浊。

易烊千玺将手放到并不差自己多少的那根上带有节奏的撸动着。

他低沉而又性感的喘息包围着王俊凯，听得他下腹又紧了几分。

这么一副好嗓子，在他耳边不停的唤他，带着爱意和温柔，一遍又一遍的叫他的名字

“小凯.......王俊凯..........哥..........你想我吗？”

怎么会不想呢？不见面的每一天，不相处的每一分，见面的每一秒，都在想呐。

“想，我想你........好想你.........”

他的爱意，他的思念，都是这个人的。

“叫我......王俊凯，叫我。”

结合的每一次，易烊千玺才能真真确确的感受到这个人是他的，只属于他。

“千玺............千玺..........你慢点..........太............太快了........啊”

冲撞的速度又快，力道又准，这难以承受的快意从肚皮间直达全身，钻进头皮间。

他在身下又哭又喊，控制不住的生理盐水又哭花了小脸，易烊千玺温柔的将它吻尽，抱着他开始了冲刺。

最后那几下捅得王俊凯肠子都要穿了，他捂着肚子扭着腰想躲，却被易烊千玺强硬的将手举过头顶十指紧扣着。

热涌闯进来的那一刻，王俊凯也同样跟着一起攀上了巅峰。

他们在高潮的余韵里忘情的亲吻，易烊千玺留在他的身体里温存，感受着小口的轻咬和吸裹。

王俊凯有一下没一下的抚摸他的后背，感受着事后的亲密。

“下次弄给我看吧。”

易烊千玺趴在王俊凯的心口处，闭着眼睛说。

王俊凯又紧张和害羞了，连带着下身又绞了他一下，紧得他闷哼一声。

他听见身下猫儿的跳脚，轻笑着撑起身子爬了起来。

“不要。”

“那就再来一次。”

“我要睡觉！！！！唔！！！！”


End file.
